


With You By My Side

by sourwolfpup



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfpup/pseuds/sourwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek awoke to the sound of banging. He bolted straight upright in bed glaring blearily at his alarm clock. 5:43 am. What could be making noise at such an ungodly hour of the morning in his loft?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You By My Side

Derek awoke to the sound of banging. He bolted straight upright in bed glaring blearily at his alarm clock. 5:43 am. What could be making noise at such an ungodly hour of the morning in his loft?

 _In his loft_. Even his werewolf reflexes couldn't keep him from almost falling flat on his face from getting tangled up in his covers when he raced to investigate.

He stopped short by the living room couch where a familiar red hoodie was strewn over the arm. He could smell fresh coffee and walked into the kitchen to see Stiles getting a mug down from the cupboard. Derek could hear him humming 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' as he poured the just-brewed coffee into one of Derek's nondescript ceramic mugs. He smelled of nervous energy and Red Bull.

As Stiles finished pouring the coffee Derek made a move toward the island, causing a floorboard to creek and Stiles to nearly drop his steaming coffee and Derek's mug onto the floor.

"You gotta stop with the looming big guy or one of these days I'm gonna have a heart attack."

Derek merely grunted in response and crowded up to the counter to get a mug down for himself. It was too early to deal with Stiles, and right now Derek's sleep addled brain needed one thing; coffee.

  
Knowing how Derek was without his caffeine, Stiles began to dig around for milk and sugar. (Straight up coffee tastes like dirt okay.)

Nearly scalding his tongue, Derek gulped down his whole mug of black coffee, while Stiles stirred just the right amount of milk and sugar into his.

As Stiles sipped his coffee, Derek stared across the island at him. He noticed Derek's glance and said, "My Dad is pulling a long shift today and the loneliness of the house was beginning to get suffocating. Also, I didn't think you'd like to spend Christmas Eve alone."

That's right, Christmas Eve. With Laura living in New York and the rest of the pack away at college, the holiday sort of snuck up on him this year. Looking back at Stiles he gave a small nod and went to refill his mug with coffee.

\--

After a short breakfast, Stiles wandered over to the couch and plopped down, turning on the tv. Derek came over and sat down just as Stiles found It's a Wonderful Life on one of the channels, and from the looks of it, it wasn't too far in.

Stiles, who'd been complaining about how the loft was kept at 63°F (stupid natural werewolf body heat), grabbed the blankets off the back of the couch and cocooned himself in them. They settled in to watch the movie.

After a few minutes, Derek noticed that Stiles was shivering despite the mound of blankets surrounding him. He wrenched open the blankets, causing Stiles to squeak in protest, and pulled them, along with Stiles, over to his side of the couch. He wrapped the blankets around both of them and situated Stiles so he could lean on his chest.

When Stiles registered what had happened, he glanced up at Derek then snuggled further into his chest. The sour scent of nerves dissipated and the warmth of contentment filled the room, not only from Stiles, but from Derek as well. Derek hadn't noticed just how touch starved he was until Stiles's head hit his chest. Growing up, pack cuddles were something that happened every night after everyone got home from work or school, and with moving out and everything, it had been years since he'd had any proper cuddling.

Of course Stiles couldn't leave well enough alone, "So," he started, "cuddling. Thats a new one. Not that I mind." A tinge of something else was permeating through the warm contentment. Derek knew they'd been on the edge of something more than friends for years, but neither of them had made a move yet.

Derek looked down at Stiles to see his sparkling eyes staring back and suddenly, Stiles's lips were on his in a tentative kiss. When Derek answered back fervently, the kiss became less questioning and more powerful. They broke the kiss to look back each other again. Stiles smiled brightly up and him causing the content feeling to spread throughout his entire body. He was happy here and he hoped that he could continue to be with Stiles by his side.

"Merry Christmas Derek," Stiles said pecking him on the lips again.

"Merry Christmas," Derek said as he smiled and pulled Stiles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sterek secret santa 2015. Join me on Tumblr at http://fluffyliontae.tumblr.com/


End file.
